Vampire Tales Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** Justin Other Characters: * Freddie * Pete * Edgar Races and Species: * | ReprintOf2 = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 15 | StoryTitle2 = Witch Hunt | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Mannie Banks | Inker2_1 = Mannie Banks | Colourist2_1 = Black and White | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In 1686 a man asks a woman to marry him and is turned down so he plants evidence to get her condemned as a witch. They pursue her through the forest and the man hurts his leg so they leave him behind to pursue her. She returns to the man to get revenge and says "So you called me a witch? Well, you were close!" as she bares her vampire fangs. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Prudence Antagonists: * Caleb Other Characters: * Elders * Judge * Satan Races and Species: * Humans * Demons Locations: * Salem | StoryTitle3 = Five Claws of Tryphon | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Jesus Blasco | Penciler3_2 = John Romita Sr. | Inker3_1 = Jesus Blasco | Inker3_2 = John Romita Sr. | Colourist3_1 = Black and White | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = | StoryTitle4 = Satana | Writer4_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler4_1 = John Romita Sr. | Inker4_1 = John Romita Sr. | Colourist4_1 = Black and White | Letterer4_1 = Irving Watanabe | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = In this introductory story into the Satana character, Satana is walking the streets alone at night, when she realizes that she is being stalked by a man. She purposely leads the man into a dead end, allowing him to think that he will be able to have his way with her. However, when he kisses her, she gains the upper hand. Stealing his soul (which appears in the shape of a butterfly) for her self, Satana leaves teller her wouldbe attacker that it's best not to attack the Devil's daughter. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * * | ReprintOf5 = Tower of Shadows Vol 1 1 | StoryTitle5 = At the Stroke of Midnight | Writer5_1 = Jim Steranko | Penciler5_1 = Jim Steranko | Inker5_1 = Jim Steranko | Colourist5_1 = Black and White | Letterer5_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Digger Supporting Characters: * Lou Fowler's uncle Antagonists: * Marie Fowler * Lou Fowler Races and Species: * Humans Locations: * Earth ** United States of America *** California **** Santa Monica ***** Shadow House ** France Items: ** Book Without A Name ** Black Magic ** Satan in the 15th Century ** Black Art ** Demonology * Guillotine Events: * French Revolution | StoryTitle6 = The Praying Mantis Principal | Writer6_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler6_1 = Rich Buckler | Inker6_1 = Klaus Janson | Inker6_2 = Carlos Garzon | Colourist6_1 = Black and White | Letterer6_1 = | Editor6_1 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Races and Species: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}